Love's Child
by Arsao Tome
Summary: My version of Whitetigerwolf's idea. Starts from the Troll incendent, with powers from Smite. Had to revamp chapter three.
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea from Whitetigerwolf

**Requirements:**

_- Harry must be a child of Aphrodite [Why I'm here]_

_- Harry must be in a romantic pairing with at least three girls (but more is acceptable) [Sure, why not]_

_- Harry must attend Hogwarts at least until third year [Done]_

_- At least one girl in Harry's harem (for lack of a better term) must be from the Harry Potter series [Hermione]_

_- At least one girl in Harry's Harem must be from the Percy Jackson series [Selina]_

_- Harry's girls must be completely loyal to him [Not Zealot-like but yeah]_

_- Harry can ONLY be with his girls [Duh]_

_- Harry must be involved in the war against Kronos [Okay]_

_- No Chaos [Oh he won't]_

**Recommended:**

_- Harry having unique powers, from being a son of Aphrodite (like how only select children of Hephaestus can control fire) [I was thinking about her abilities from Smite]_

_- Demeter, Artemis, Athena, and/or Hestia being in Harry's harem [Maybe]_

_- Zoe, Thalia, Clarisse, and/or Annabeth in Harry's harem [Maybe]_

_- (Considering it's not that odd in Greek mythology) Harry having at least one sister in his harem [Sure]_

_- Hermione, Bellatrix, Fleur and/or Tonks being in Harry's Harem [Hermione]_

_- FemHarry [Oh, Hell No!]_

_- (Disturbing a thought as it is considering she's his mother) Aphrodite being in Harry's harem [I don't see what's so disturbing about it. It's Greek Mythos.]_

_- Hera in Harry's Harem (not quite sure how to work that one, considering she's married to Zeus) [Nah, she's cool and all but, I see her as a loving grandmother to him.]_

_- Medusa, nymphs, and/or harpies in Harry's harem [Can we use veela?]_

Okay, let's get started.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1ne:<strong>

It was during dinner on Halloween at Hogwarts. Ron Weasley, being his jerk self, had ran Hermione Granger to the girls bathroom with a freaking troll on the loose. There was only one person that could save the school and that was Harry James Potter.

He went over to where Hermione went and heard screaming. He went inside and all of the sudden Hermione felt safe and knew he was going to save her. Harry run in and called in a flock of white doves, blinding the troll. "How are you doing this?" She asked.

"I don't know but, really are you going to look a gift horse in the mouth?" He asked, she shook her head. Then the troll had fought the doves off and saw them. It was going to try and kill them both but Harry took a stance in front of Hermione and as the troll's club came down, Harry crossed his arms. It hit an invisible wall which was stronger than anything. "Back…" He said then there was a pink glow surrounding them in a bubble. "OFF!" He flung his arms out sending the troll through a wall and piercing it to a statue's sword killing it.

Harry's cloak was open and his vest was ripped open. His tie was loose and the top two buttons on his shirt were popped. His glasses were off of his face and the scar on his forehead was bleeding black blood as something was coming out of it. He collapsed but Hermione caught him and gently placed his head on her lap.

"Are you alright?" She asked, Harry nodded. She couldn't see it but, a pair of white doves were hover over their heads. He slowly got up and head for the troll's club and picked it up.

"I give this offering of victory to my godly mother, whoever she might be." He said and the club disappeared.

"Godly parent?" Said Hermione.

"Yeah, I've been having weird dreams lately. I'm always hearing the voice of my mother apologizing for not being there when I needed her."

"Was she the one that told you she was a goddess?"

"Yeah, I'm a demi-god."

"I see." Just then Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Quirrell and Hagrid had showed up to see what was going on.

"Harry, Hermione are you two alright?" Said Dumbledore.

"Yes Headmaster," said Harry. "We're fine," he took Hermione's hand.

"Harry needs to see Madam Pomfrey." Said Hermione as she held a rag to his forehead. So they leave and as they walked past Snape he wasn't feeling well.

"Excuse me, Headmaster." Said the greasy professor, "I'm not feeling well." So he left.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Aphrodite's Palace- Mt. Olympus<strong>)

Aphrodite was relaxing in her sitting room enjoying watching over her children. She was looking like one of her favorite children (Kate Upton) when she had heard something come from one of her rare male children. "I give this offering of victory to my godly mother, whoever she might be." It said, just then a huge club appeared in her front yard.

"_Oh my, it looks like Harry really is forgiving me."_ She said and called up some help with it.

TBC

_Note: I am going to be giving Harry the moves of his mother's from 'Smite'. Also in this story, I'm going to have her and Hephaestus still love each other even though they aren't married anymore. Don't worry I'll make it work._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2wo**

The next morning Harry was awake and getting ready for his day. He exited the shower and started to dry off. He was heading to get dressed and for breakfast and he saw himself in a mirror. He fixed his hair and went down to the common room.

Hermione and the other girls had look over to him and were instantly interested in him. He was looking very good. "Ready to go to breakfast?" He asked, Hermione just stared at him. "Hermione?" She snapped out of it and grabbed his arm. They went downstairs to eat.

* * *

><p>Once there, they sat down at the table and started to eat. Just then Ron caught up to them, "why didn't you wait for me?" He said, they rolled their eyes.<p>

"Oh, forgive us your highness." Said Harry sarcastically, "we didn't know that his imperial highness, the 'God Emperor of Man Freaking Kind' Ron Weasley wants the 'boy who lived' and the smartest witch in the generation to be his bodyguards today. Hermione, check our schedule; is it our rotation?" Hermione made like she was looking at book and was searching for their guard rotation.

"Um, nope I don't see anything about us being the Weasel's bodyguards." She said.

"Well, what do you know about that? Are we in any shape or form the Weasel's guards?"

"Nope."

"So we don't have to do thing one he says right?"

"Yeah."

"Do us a favor and bother Draco and his cronies." So Ron slunked away as Harry and Hermione were eating breakfast. Just then, Hedwig came flying into hall with a package for Harry. It was wrapped up and dropped in front of him.

"What is it?" Asked Hermione.

"I don't know," there was a note and he took it.

'_This is for you my son_

_-Mom_'

He unwrapped it, inside was a wizard's staff. It was made out of the troll's club and had interesting designs on it, from hearts, birds and nude women on it. It was curved into a blade(1) made of gold. the other end had a blunt metallic end.

He took it and twirled it slightly, it was perfectly balanced. Dumbledore had seen it and wanted it, "Mr. Potter, I'm going to have to ask for that staff." He said.

Just then Harry heard something in his head. '_Go ahead, give it to him_.' So he held it out to him and Dumbledore took it and let it go. Suddenly, it dropped and he couldn't lift it.

"Harry my boy, please pick it up." He said as it was crushing his hand.

"Why should I? You said give it to you." He said.

"Take it back!" He said, so Harry took the staff back and the head touched Dumbledore's chest.

"You can't have it Headmaster, it is my property. Someone who loves me gave it to me." Then he and Hermione had went to class.

* * *

><p>Later on, Harry was practicing with his staff and powers. He felt the urge to blow Hermione a kiss, so he did. Suddenly, she was drawn to him with hearts in her eyes. "Uh, are you okay?" He asked, she grabbed him in a cuddle because they were only eleven and snuggled with him.<p>

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by Harry Godly mother.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah they look so cute together.<em>" She said as her sister Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom, had walked in and watched as well.

"Who is that with one of my daughters?" She asked, Aphrodite looked at her.

"_Daughter?_" She said.

"Yes, that is Hermione Jane Granger; the most brilliant witch of her generation. she might even surpass my other magical daughter, Lily Evans."

"_Um, there's something I have to tell you sis._" The Goddess of Beauty said.

TBC

Note: 1. Think Marvel's Loki septer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3hree**

_Note: I had forgot to write Athena's reaction. So this is a revamp._

Athena just stared at her sister, like she lost her mind. "Wait he's what?" She said.

"Yeah he's my son," Aphrodite said, "and it gets even weirder. You said Lily Evans was one of yours right?" Athena nodded, "that's her son." Athena paled and fainted. Aphrodite had brought Athena back to the land of awaking.

"So you mean to tell me that my grandson is your son?"

"Not only that, he is your nephew."

"Oh brother, I guess that's why Hedwig went to him. Because, he was one of mine. Through Lily."

"Something's going on at that school." So they watched.

(_I am going to skip ahead to the 'Quirrelmort' fight and reveal more of Harry's powers._)

Harry and Hermione had came up to the room where the 'Mirror of eriseD' was and awaiting them was Quirrell. He was ready to fight them, it had turned out that Harry had the 'Stone' in his pocket and held on to it. He pulled out his 'Loki Staff', twirled it once and was ready to fight.

"Hermione, I'm going to give you a kiss so that you will be ready to fight." He said, she nodded and pulled out her wand. He started to blow her a kiss when all of the sudden, she jumped him and kissed him full on. She was powered up and ready to go.

"I'm ready Harry," she said. The fight started and suddenly Quirrell had jerked and Voldemort took control. He was firing death curses at them. "Harry, Use 'Lovebirds'!" So he does, birds were flying everywhere and blinded him. Harry leaped up and sliced Quirrelmort in half. Then used the powers to burn his body to ash. He dropped to his knees and sat back as Hermione went over to him.

The next morning it was revealed that Lily Potter and Petunia Evans were not related. "So, I guess, I don't have anywhere to stay." Said Harry, Hermione gently rubbed his shoulders. After they got off the train and at King's Cross station someone was there in front of the Dursleys. She was a very beautiful young woman, she had long dishwater blonde hair and grey eyes, she was in a off white dress suit, designer framed glasses and pumps.

"Now listen, you slag!" Said Vernon, but she stood her ground.

"No you listen! You fat Walrus!" She said, "Harry is of no way, shape or form any relation of yours!" She pulled out papers revealing information, "I've DNA proof that your wife and my client's mother were of NO blood relation. So you have no control over him, none at all." Just then Harry got off the train and walked over to them. She looked over and saw him. She smiled at him, "there you are. Mr. Potter, my name is Amora Beauregard. I am your biological maternal grandparents' lawyer. I was told to pick you up."

"Biological grandparents?" He asked.

"It means you are, in no way related to Petunia Dursley."

"Thank you, oh thank you. Does this mean I get to see them?"

"Yes, I shall take you to them. If you come with me." So Harry started to head to Ms. Beauregard when Vernon grabbed him.

"You Aren't Going Anywhere Freak!" He said, just then there was a bobby.

"Is there seems to be any problem?" He said.

"Yes, this woman was kidnapping my nephew!" Said Vernon.

"He is of no relation to this young man." Amora said, "I have proof that he isn't related to them." She showed the DNA proof.

"I see, Mr. Dursley I suggest you leave these two alone and go about your business." He said, "before I have to take you in." So Vernon had to leave him alone and Amora had taken Harry with her to Heathrow airport.

"Um where are we going?" He asked.

"America, Los Angeles to be exact." Said Armora, "your grandparents really want to see you." So they got on to a plane and headed for Los Angeles."

Once there, there was a young woman waiting for them. She was dressed in all black, had brown hair and grey eyes. She was holding a sign with Harry's name on it. So they went to the driver and went to the car. Once inside, they drove to a huge manor. Once there, Harry was amazed. "My mom's real parents live here?" He asked.

"Yep and they want to see you." She said, so the car parked in front of the house and they got out. They walked into the house to met up with a very beautiful woman. She looked to be in her early to mid 40s, she was dressed in a black and white pants suit and sandals. She had long auburn hair and beautiful green eyes. She looked like an older version of his mother.

"Harry," she said and grabbed him in a tight hug. "I'm so happy to have finally found you. I am your grandmother, Dione." They hugged tightly, "Oberon shall show you to a room I'm sure you want to relax for a while." So a tall man with white hair, bronze skin, steel grey eyes had showed up. He was dressed in a black banded collar suit and design framed glasses. He led Harry up to a room and then Dione glared at her. "He's been abused," she said simply.

"How can you tell?" She asked.

"When I hugged him, he was struggling to get out of the hug and I felt the marks on him." Amora sighed.

"You're right," she said. "I saw it in his eyes. His uncle was trying to take him from me."

"This can not go unpunished," she said. "They need to be made an example of."

"I will do whatever you ask of me. My father, would never forgive me if I don't give Harry justice."

"Then you know what we must do." Amora nodded.

TBC

Note: Dione being Harry's maternal grandmother, I went with name of Aphrodite's mother's name in legend.

Amora's father is the Norse God Tyr: the law bringer.


End file.
